Hitherto, wireless communication apparatuses connected to a network, such as a public wireless network, are widely used. From the year of 2002, third generation (3G) mobile phone services (called “third generation” in Japan) were started. When these mobile phone services were started, small size packets, such as voice, email, etc. were mainly handled as applications. However, due to the introduction of High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), users are now able to download relatively large size packets, such as music files, moving pictures, etc.
These days, high-functionality wireless communication apparatuses (e.g., smartphones) mainly handling packet communication are coming into widespread use. Additionally, by considering a situation in which communication carriers and service providers using the Internet are providing user oriented services to users in mobile environments, position information is becoming an influential factor. Accordingly, wireless communication apparatuses having a function of obtaining position information are coming into widespread use.
For example, an electronic device that obtains position information indicating the position of the electronic device at predetermined regular intervals has been proposed (e.g., see PTL. 1).